With Effects Akin to Narcotics
by axelkairi
Summary: Hott guys, good music, murder, and lots and lots of drugs. What more could you want in a fanfic? AxelKairi. On haitus, but not abandoned
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the drugs mentioned in this story.**

A/N: I got inspired by a story on called of castles and clouds. It's really good, and I don't know the author off hand, but please read the story. It's really good.

**With Effects Akin to Narcotics**

**Prologue**

Smoke swirls in front of my face as I take another long drag on my cigarrette. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx sit beside me, all with their own source of reality depressants. Axel with his typical cigarrette, Roxas with his incredibly dangerous but sort of beautiful crystal meth, and Demyx with his uncharateristic ecstasy pills. The heated, gray air of my pot and Axel's cigarrette amalgamates in the space of the small room, making my eyes tear up. As if they aren't doing that already.

Axel steals a glance at me, smirking, as if he still hasn't gotten used to the sight of me smoking. Roxas is too high to give a shit, and is looking at the ceiling as if angels are up there stripping for him. Demyx pops another pill in his mouth an chokes it down with a swig of Robitussen. He shivers, looking almost like he has turrets or something, and shakes his head, blinking, his eyes wide. Lately he's been really into trying new things, and his new drug for the week is ecstasy. He still hasn't gotten used to the effects. It reminds me vaguely of the first time I had vodka.

I lean back and blow smoke out of my mouth, watching it travel to the cement ceiling of this old dump of a factory. As my vision blurs familiarly, I wonder how I ended up here, with these people that, until recently, I hated. I can hardly remember. Maybe my lack of memory is the fault of all the drugs and alcohol I've suddenly been binging on, but whatever the cause, it bothers me that I can hardly remember.

How did all this start? Screams, I remember screaming. What was I screaming for?

I close my eyes and let my mind wander, allowing my body to become numb as the weed invades my mind, stealing more memories away from me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any drugs mentioned in this story.**

A/N: How'd you like the prologue? READ AND REVIEW PWEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**With Effects Akin to Narcotics**

**Chapter One**

I woke up, as usual, to the sound of my parents screaming at each other.

I sighed and brushed my bangs out of my eyes, fixing my part. I remembered a time when hearing them yell at each other - these two people who were supposed to be in love forever - would have rendered me helpless and scared, and I would run to my room, curl up in a corner, and cry. But this had become routine. It had been years since my parents had a conversation in which no one raised their voice to the other.

_No place like home, huh, Dorothy?_ I thought, rolling my eyes as I heard another of our china plates break against the wall. _You must've been a crack head or something, 'cause no one's ever happy at home anymore. Don't you watch the news?_

I got dressed, did my hair, and admired myself in the mirror. Even though I knew my parents wouldn't notice me, there was no sense in avoiding other people noticing me. I wore a tight pair of jean shorts, an electric blue tank with white hearts scattered over it, and my favorite pair of chocolate brown heeled boots. I straightened my red-brown hair to perfection, then applied my makeup; light, but enough to draw the eyes to mine. I finished myself off with a coat of sheer lip gloss, blew a kiss at the mirror, and walked down the stairs.

I grabbed my tote from the couch, slung it over my shoulder, and walked past my furious parents. "See you after school," I said casually as my dad knocked a vase off the counter to break on the floor.

Another sigh escaped my lips as I climbed into my car - an indigo Lexus 300 - but not from sadness or regret. Simply from boredom and annoyance. I wish they would just get over themselves and get a divorce. It would solve everything.

I pulled into Olette's driveway and honked my horn shortly, twice. Almost instantly afterward she was jog-walking to the car, holding out her hand to test the air. She pulled the hood of her school hoodie over her head, tucking her hair safely inside.

She slid in the passenger seat gracefully, crossing her legs inside her short red-and-white plai skirt. "I hope you brought a hoodie," she warned, zipping her own over her black Senoir shirt. "It's starting to rain out there."

I shrugged and switched gears, swiveling my car out of her driveway. "I'll just use one of the ones in the back." I drove out of her neighborhood and noticed the drops of rain getting bigger. I scowled slightly and switched on the windsheild wipers, which went to work happily.

"You should use this as an excuse to get Sora's," she said, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I laughed. "Oh, please," I replied. "We met at a party two nights ago. I can't just act like I'm dating him all of a sudden."

"Well, you _did_ give him one of the best mke-out sessions he'll ever have in his life," she said, regarding herself in her mirror. "I think that constitues giving you a warm hoodie."

"Maybe," I said. I had to admit, that party was amazing. Neither Sora and I had anything to drink, and that made me happy. I had vowed never to drink, 'cause I've seen first-hand how it can ruin lives, and it was refeshing to find someone else who held the same morals and beliefs. I didn't need to get drunk to have fun!

In a surprisingly short amount of time, we were pulling into the school parking lot, and I found a spot close to the entrance. I fished out a black Senoir hoodie from my backseat, put it on, then joined Olette outside. We walked into the school and easily found a table in the Senoir lounge. Sitting there was Sora, Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Yuffie, and Aerith. I sat down next to Sora, and Olette sat in Riku's lap, who gave her a scrumptious-looking kiss on her lips.

I smiled, wishing that were me and Sora. I turned to him and opened my mouth to say something, but my senses were assailed by the smell of smoke. I coughed, but saved myself total embarrassment by covering my mouth and turning away from him. Wouldn't it be horrible if I coughed all over my soon-to-be Prom date?

I cast a glare in the direction of the smell and saw... well, it wasn't really a surprise.

Axel was in front, talking to Roxas while holding a smoking cigarrette in a fingerless-gloved hand. His fire engine red hair was spiked, as always, and stood out against his white skin, leaf green eyes, and completely black wardrobe. His combat boots clunked against the floor with every step of his, rattling with chains and rings.

Roxas walked next to him, looking straight ahead but still obviously listening, nodding and saying a few words when needed; he wasn't known to be much of a talker. He wore dark, faded jeans and a white t-shirt, a black hoodie with white seams, two wristbands - one white, one black - on either arm, and one black ring and one white ring on the fingers next to each other. His blue eyes blinked slowly and were rimmed with red, giving off the signs that he was high, but of course no one cared to do anything about it. Roxas was always high, and anyone attempting to control him would just make him rebel more.

Demyx walked on the other side of Axel, pretending to be unconcerned with the conversation, but something in his eyes gave off his need for acceptance and attention. He stuck a rolled up paper bag into the pocket of his relatively-tight dark blue jeans, then pulled nonchalantly at his blue shirt to hide the action. He caught sight of Yuffie and offered a tentative smile. She surprised me by giving him a smile and a little wave in return.

Larxene walked behind the three, holding a book at her side. She was known for her creepy thoughts and actions, but more often than not, people would notice her books. She read stuff about murder, arson, pedofilia, rape, and all different kinds of things of that nature. From what I could see, the title of her book today read, "1001 Different Ways to Kill Someone". She was wearing a white shirt with red splattered on it that made me wonder if it was paint or blood, a pair of black shorts, black combat boots with red laces and stiletto heels, and was huddled in a three-sizes-too-big black hoodie that looked like it belonged to Axel, whom she was watching like she was laying eyes on God himself. Since her past love interests, Marluxia, Xion, and Vexen, had all graduated last year, she had turned her attention to the new leader of the pack. And strangely, that was Axel.

Axel must've sensed me looking at him, for he met my eyes. Before I could look away, he ran his tongue over his teeth, raising an eyebrow suggestively at me.

I gaped at his crudeness and turned away quickly, crossing my arms. I heard him laugh behind me and slap a high-five with one of his friends. I could only imagine how Larxene was looking at me right then.

Sora gently nudged me with his elbow. "Is he bothering you?" he asked, looking concerned.

I sighed. "Nah, it's fine. He's just an annoyance." I smile halfheartedly at him, and he grinned back.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I could lay him out if you want."

I giggled. "Thanks, Sora. That's sweet. But I don't want you fighting anybody, especially for me." I raised my eyebrow. "Besides, he'd just be a waste of your energy."

Sora chuckled a little at that, and I smiled, happy I could make him laugh. "Still, I wanna make you happier." He leaned closer so he could whisper in my ear, not that anyone else could hear us over themselves, anyway. "How 'bout you come see a movie with me after school?"

I grinned from ear-to-ear. This was perfect! "I'd love to," I said, trying not to sound like a five-year-old fangirl.

_-----{with effects akin to narcotics}-----_

Throughout the whole school day, all I could think about was my upcoming date with Sora. I went through every movie in the theaters in my head. Chick flick? No, that was going a little too far for a first date. Guys only sat through those if they were really in love with their girlfriends. Sora and I weren't even together yet. Comedy? No, I'd end up laughing with popcorn stuffed in my mouth. Not the best image I'd want if I wanted to make out with him afterward, which I definately did. I finally settled on Horror. That way if I got scared I could hold him tight. That'd be cute.

I felt hands grab my shoulders and I bit back a gasp in surprise. "Hey there, cutie," a voice said in my ear.

I scowled. "Axel, I don't have time for this," I spat, shutting my locker. I wrestled out of his grip and turned to face him.

"We both know you have plenty of time," he replied, sticking his hand in his pocket and pulling out a cigarrette. "You have study hall this bell."

"How do you know that?" I asked, casually slipping my hands into the back pockets of my shorts.

He shrugged and lit the end of his cig. "You only take a hoodie to 5th bell, and no other room is colder than the gym. Makes sense." He took a long drag on his cigarrette then grabbed my hand, tugging me down the hallway.

"Hey!" I complained and tried to wrench myself free, but to no avail. "Let me go, you prick!"

Axel laughed. "Like I haven't heard that one before. Try something original next time, 'kay?" He pulled me forward suddenly, stopping, then pulled me back, making my stumble into his chest.

"Unh!" I pushed away from him and stepped back, adjusting my tote on my shoulder. "God, what's your problem?"

"There's a concert tonight, at Times Square," he said, ignoring my insults.

"What, and you expect me to go with you?" At his expectant look, I sighed. "I have a date, Axel. With Sora. And even if I didn't, I wouldn't go out with you and your crackhead friends. So quit trying. Your just a headache."

I walked off as fast as I could before he could say anything else, but the sight of his arrogant smirk stayed stuck in my mind.

_----{with effects akin to narcotics}-----_

Sora and I saw Drag Me To Hell, and with me not being a big horror movie fan, I ended up holding onto him for dear life. And, of course, we ended up making out. In the car, we joked about him kidnapping me and taking me back to his apartment, but I could tell that we were both half-serious. In the end, though, I knew my crazy parents would be expecting me home, and I didn't want to get in too much trouble with them.

I kissed Sora good-bye through the open window of his car, then turned to find that Olette had dropped my car off here, like I'd instructed her to. Good. Now all I had to o was face my parents. Man, they'd kill me...

I sighed and opened the door, locking it behind me. "I'm home!" I called. "Listen, I know you're mad, but just don't worry about it. I only saw a movie." _With Sora,_ I added silently to myself, but they didn't need to know that. They already didn't like him.

The TV blared from the family room, even louder than normal. _They probably didn't hear me over the TV,_ I thought, and walked down the hall and into the family room.

My sheepish smile disappeared, and I instantly felt like I was gonna vomit, cry, and scream at the same time.

"Mo... Mom? Dad?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the drugs mentioned in this fanfic.**

A/N: I think you can guess what's going on here. This is gonna be a seriously emo story, so if you're looking for funny, get out now. While you still can. Read and review please! =3

**With Effects Akin to Narcotics**

**Chapter Two**

"Mo... Mom? Dad?"

My mother sat on the floor, her back bent backwards, leaning on the couch. Her head lolled back, her mouth hanging open, her eyes open wide, as if she was surprised when she acquired the bleeding hole in the middle of her chest.

My father sat in his favorite armchair, his feet resting comfortably on the ottoman. His head rested on the back of the chair, his eyes closed, his expression pained and angry. One arm lay on the armrest, while the other was sprawled down his body. In his hand he held a shiny black handgun, which was most likely the source of the hole stretching between both sides of his head.

I couldn't move. I felt sick, but I couldn't gag. My eyes felt dry, even though my throat closed up like I was gonna cry. I couldn't even scream. I just stood in the doorway, staring at my mother, then my father, then the gun.

The scene registered in my mind slowly, and I walked forward, my feet testing every step. My father held a gun. My mother had been murdered with a gun. My father had been shot in the head with a gun.

My father had shot my mother, then shot himself.

Why couldn't they have just gotten a stupid divorce?

My knees gave and I stumbled, grabbing onto the end of the couch to keep me standing. Think clearly, Kairi. Your parents are dead. What should you do?

_Your parents are dead. _The words rang in my ears, over and over and over, until I felt wet tears streaking down my face. _Your parents are dead. Your parents are dead. Your parents are dead._

I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I mechanically dialed the first number that came to mind: 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" a woman asked me through the phone, picking up on the first ring.

"My..." I cleared my throat and felt more tears run down my face. "My parents are dead."

The was an almost unnoticeable silence. "Okay, ma'am, I know it's hard, but please try and tell me what happened. Are you at your home?"

"Yes." I could hardly recognize my own voice. It sounded so hollow, almost like I was dead, too.

"Good, I'm tracing your call right now. We'll send police and an ambulence to your address immediately. Now can you please tell me what happened?"

I swallowed and blinked slowly. "I just came home about five minutes ago and found them dead in the family room. I think..." I sniffled. "I think my dad killled my mom. And then he killed himself."

"Okay, thank you, ma'am. What is your name?"

"Kairi."

"Thank you, Kairi. I'm Tifa. If you have any other emergencies, ask for me, okay?"

"I will, thank you." I heard a knock on the door. "I think the cops are here."

"Well, then go talk to them. I'm sure they'll want to hear the story." Her voice softened little from the business tone she was speaking in. "Everything's gonna be fine, Kairi, okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said emptily, then hung up the phone. I walked to the door and opened it, wordlessly inviting the police inside.

The paramedics rushed in immediately. They were two young women, one with long black hair, the other with shoulder-length light brown hair. The one with black hair had a nametag calling her Garnet, and the other had one that said Yuna. They made their way to the family room and started examining my parents immediately.

Two men followed them, dressed in dark blue and black armor. One with spiky black hair and the other with spiky blond hair, both with glowing greenish-blue eyes.

Black Hair stepped forward. "I'm Zack," he introduced, "and this is Cloud." He motioned to his partner. "What's your name?"

I had a feeling that I'd be hearing that question a lot in the near future. "Kairi," I said again, and led them into the family room.

"Can you tell us everything that happened?" Cloud asked, trying to mold his emotionless face to look compassionate. It wasn't working.

I retold the story to the two of them, and the paramedics listened as well. After I finished, everything happened quickly. Zack wrote some things down in a notebook and mentioned something about a report. Cloud wrote down the house number and my cell number in case they needed to reach me. Yuna and Garnet pulled my parents out of the house on gurneys and sped away, sirens blaring, even though I bet they were sure that they were dead. Zack gave me his number and Cloud gave me his as well, assuring me that if anything were to come up, I could call them personally and they'd be there.

And then I was alone.

More alone than I had ever been before.

Before I knew what I was doing, I laid down on the carpet right where I stood and curled up on myself, letting the tears fall freely.

_-----{with effects akin to narcotics}-----_

After what seemed like hours, but when I check the clock it had only been twenty minutes, I got up and wiped my eyes, robotically reapplying my makeup in the mirror. I needed to go somewhere. I didn't want to be in the same house my parents were killed in, especially by myself.

I was being blinded by the flashing lights and tv ads when I realized where my feet had taken me.

Times Square.

I couldn't understand why I'd come here, but I was already too close to turn back. Besides, where was I gonna go now? I didn't have my car, I didn't have money for a taxi, and my feet were already starting to hurt from walking so far. I'd have to get a ride from Axel, no matter how disgusting the idea was.

I followed the sound of men screaming into microphones and indistiguishable chords on electric guitars until I finally found a crowd surrounding a raised platform, on which incredibly emo men stood, headbanging to their own music. Emo whores screamed wildly and spilled beer on themselves, while the emo guys smoked and watched the whores with wide, or hooded, eyes.

It didn't take long to find Axel; his hair sort of stood out in the crowd. When I walked up next to him, I was surprised when he took no notice of me. Someone bumped into me, which made me stumble into Axel's side.

Axel stuck a foot out to the side to keep his balance, then turned and, without even looking at me, put his hand behind my neck, leaned down, and kissed me.

I was struck with the urge to gag. He smelled like Axe and smoke, and his tongue tasted like what I imagined an ashtray would. I crinkled up my nose and pushed him back. "What the hell, Axel?" I yelled, trying to be heard over the music. My anger disappeared as I realized that that was the first real emotion I'd felt since I got back to my house.

Axel's eyes widened as he finally saw that it was me. "Woops," he shrugged, stomping out a cigarrette with the heel of his boot. "I thought you weren't coming. What's with the change of mind?"

"I wasn't coming," I clarified.

Axel smirked. "Then how come you're here if you're not here?" He gestured to me with his hands, his back slumped forward so he could be at my level.

I suddenly hated how short I was. I crossed my arms and opened my mouth to explain, but felt my eyes water up again. I bit my lip and looked away, trying to blink the tears away.

Axel stood up straight and raised an eyebrow, then furrowed his brow in confusion. But he soon saw the sadness on his face, and his expression turned to concern. "Kairi?" he asked, resting a hand very lightly on my shoulder. He caught my eyes for just a moment before I looked away again and sniffled quietly. He stepped forward and moved his hand across my back to my other shoulder, pulling me close to him, and led me away from the crowd to one of the lawnchairs in the closed off part of Broadway. "Come with me," he said, even though I knew he would've forced me to if I had refused.

I sat down in one of the chairs and wiped my eyes with the corner of my hoodie. Good thing it was black.

Axel pulled up a seat next to me, close, and sat down. He put his arm around me again, and I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. I heard a click, then opened my eyes to see him slip a little box of TicTacs into his pocket, and sighed. Thank god, at least he was aware that his breath smelled like shit.

"What happened, Kairi?" he asked, his voice soft now that we were far enough away from the concert. His breath smelled like spearmint, my favorite.

I swallowed before I spoke, and cleared my throat. "I told you I had a date with Sora, right?" I started.

He pulled back and grabbed my shoulders roughly to look into my eyes. His eyes were wide with shock and fury. "He raped you, didn't he?!"

"What?" I asked, surprised. "No! No! Ugh, let me finish!"

"Okay," he sighed, relieved. He let out a little laugh. "Sorry about that." He relaxed and let go of me, then returned his eyes to mine, his face calm and receptive. "Continue," he said, moving his hand toward me in a gesture.

I blinked slowly. "Well, he drove me home, and I went inside, and..." I sucked in a ragged breath, and felt his hand close around mine. The warmth was comforting, but it only helped slightly. I closed my eyes, then opened them, holding back the tears as best I could. "My parents are dead," I whispered, the word 'dead' dying on my lips as a tear found a path down my cheek. It landed on Axel's pants, spreading into a dark spot on the denim.

His mouth opened and he blinked. "Oh my god, Kairi," he said, his face molding into a mask of horror and shared sadness at the same time.

I stood up, then sat down in his lap and held him tight as I cried. My arms held fast around his neck and my fingers got tangled his gelled, greasy hair. I buried my face on his shoulder and let the tears fall, soaking through his black hoodie. I felt his arm around my waist, and another pressed against my back, his fingers running through my hair. He whispered soothing words into my ear and held me, being uncharacteristically caring.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the drugs mentioned in this fanfiction.**

A/N: This chapter starts like right after the last one. Sorry, the last one was getting a little long so I just cut and paste at the part where it seemed best, so if you're just coming back to this, you might wanna read the end of the last one just so you know what's going on. Hope you like! Read and review please!

**With Effects Akin to Narcotics**

**Chapter Three**

I'm not sure how long I cried, or how long he held me like that, but a different band was playing when I finally lifted my head and sniffled. "I'm sorry, Axel," I apologized, wiping away my tears. "I shouldn't be dumping this on you."

"Don't say that," he replied. "Despite how weird it is, I'm glad you came to me for this."

I furrowed my brow, but smiled. "Me too, actually," I agreed.

He pulled out a can from a cooler someone left near the chair and popped the lid open.

Before I realized what I was doing, I asked, "Can I have that?"

Axel looked at me curiously. "You drink, princess?"

I gave him a look. "Just give it," I said, and he handed it to me. It burned my throat a little as it went down, and I crinkled my nose at the taste. "Ugh," I said, letting my tongue loll out of my mouth for a moment.

Axel laughed and stood up with me, keeping his arm around my shoulders. "What, was that your first beer?" he asked, looking at me with his familiar smirk back on his face.

"What?" I asked, feigning insult. "Of course not! What do you think I am? Some pathetic little..."

Axel looked at me out of the corner of his eye with his eyebrow raised and a steady smirk on his lips.

I sighed and let it go. "Was it really that obvious?" I asked meekly.

"Clear as day," he said, not helping. "But don't worry; you'll get used to it."

I shook my head and shoved the beer into his free hand. "Are you kidding? I'm not gonna get drunk. I only wanted a sip." He gave me a look, and I met his gaze evenly. "Besides, why would I wanna taste _that_ again? It was disgusting!"

He laughed and threw his head back as he gulped the beer down greedily. He licked his lips thoughtfully, then looked at me again. "Tastes pretty good to me," he protested, a mocking glint in his eye.

I bumped him in the chest with my shoulder. "That's just 'cause your brain is clogged up with smoke."

He let a little chuckle at that. He held the beer out to me as we neared his car, where his little gang was waiting. "You sure you don't want some?" he asked.

"I told you, Axel, I'm not gonna get drunk."

_-----{with effects akin to narcotics}-----_

I watched as Kairi tripped over her own feet and clutched onto the edge of the bar table, her other hand holding on to a tall glass of Budweiser. She giggled to herself at her drunken klutziness, then took a long drink of her beer.

_Not gonna get drunk, huh, Kairi?_ I thought, smirking. _You were sold with that first sip._

I hid my scowl as Larxene found her way to my armchair. She sat on the armrest, and I discreetly moved my arm away. "Sup?" I asked goodnaturedly.

"Why is she here?" she asked, getting straight to the point. She was good at that.

I turned to look at her. "Her parents just died, Larxene. She should have some fun and get her mind off of it."

"Well then why didn't she go find her little prep friends and go shopping?" She cast a look of hatred in Kairi's direction as she laughed at a joke from Marluxia.

"Well, it's sorta two in the morning, and who cares, anyway?" I let my eyes travel back to Kairi, composing my face into a mask of uninterest. "She came to me, and who am I to turn her away?"

Larxene looked back at me and leaned in close, lifting my chin up to hers with a finger. "The Axel I know would've kicked her out on the curb and threw the butt of his cigarrette in her face."

"Larxy, I'm still the same me." At her doubtful look, I continued. "Alright, fine. Give it another half hour, and I'll take her home."

She smiled and kissed me, her tongue flicking out to lick my bottom lip. "I'll be waiting when you get back," she whispered hotly in my ear, then walked to the other side of the basement, taking up conversation with Vexen.

I breathed out through my nose. Larxene may be creepy and annoying, but damn, she was great in bed. If only there was a way to let her know that I only wanted her for sex... Naw, that'd screw everything up. Better just keep pretending I actually liked her.

I turned my eyes back to Kairi. Marluxia's head was hidden by hers as he whispered something into her ear, and she giggled, her face getting red. His hand found her waist, and she jumped a little, but otherwise stayed drunk and stupid.

My eyes narrowed slightly. Of course Marluxia was trying to get some. But from Kairi? I knew he had a thing for virgins, but come on! That's going a little too far.

My legs tensed and I pushed myself up with my arms, but then thought better of it. Why did I care? She was seventeen. It was about time she lost it; she was too innocent for her own good.

I'd lay low for a while. Stop them if they went too far. Yeah, that'd be fine. Marluxia'd just be a little ticked, but who cares? He'd just go find Namine and take care of himself, then be fine.

Just lay low. Just watch.

_-----{with effects akin to narcotics}-----_

My face heated up as Marluxia whispered words into my ear; I could hardly understand what he was saying from the loud music, but I could guess. His breath tickled my skin, and I couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath as he put his hand on my waist.

Mmm, damn, he was hott. His hair was a little unusual, but in a cool way. And his eyes were so striking; almost more than Axel's! And he had that whole tall, dark, and handsome thing going for him.

He pulled back and looked me in my eyes. "Hey, how 'bout we move over a bit? It's a little loud."

"Yeah, yeah, that'd be cool," I said, my words meshing together. I set my drink down, thought better of it, took another big gulp, then followed him to a couch on the other side of Axel's basement.

I sat down next to him. "Yeah, it's quieter over here." I giggled a little. "It's funny; I could hardly hear what you were saying over there."

Marluxia smirked. "Just this." He put a hand on the side of my face and kissed me hard, parting my lips and slipping his tongue inside.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back, leaning into him. I made a sort of "mmm" sound in my throat and opened my mouth wider, letting my tongue dance with his. This was way better than that time with Sora! God, why hadn't I done this before?

His hand on my face moved back to grab my hair at the back of my head and force my face closer, deepening the kiss even more. His other hand found my waist again and moved under my shirt, setting my skin on fire. The tips of his fingers traced the lace of my bra, and my heart started beating overtime. I stretched a leg over his and pressed myself against him, feeling his hard muscles against me, the heat of his skin burning mine.

"Ahem."

Marluxia reluctantly broke the kiss to glare at Axel, who stood in front of us with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised familiarly. "What do you want?" he asked, less than cordially.

"I think it's about time I took Kairi home," he replied, his tone conversational.

Aw! I didn't wanna go home!

Then something in my head snapped. Home...

I stood up and looked at Axel in what I hoped was a threatening glare, but was probably more like a tearful plea. "I don't wanna go home," I said quietly, feeling very small.

Axel was silent for a moment as he looked at me in something that resembled either pity or sympathy, then sighed. "Alright, fine. But come with me; I don't want you doing something stupid while you're drunk." He looked pointedly at Marluxia.

"I'm not drunk!" I protested, but suddenly felt very weak at my knees. I took a step toward Axel, but my legs gave underneath me.

He caught me at my forearms and gave me a look. "Of course you're not, princess," he said. "'Course you're not." He leaned down to pick me up bridal-style, then carried me away from Marluxia and the couch.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the drugs mentioned in this fanfic.**

A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter! I'm thinking of having a lot of people interested in Kairi, but I'm not sure, so you'll just have to see! Also, I'm gonna be switching points of view a lot, like I did with Axel. But it won't just be with Axel and Kairi, so it might be a little hard to figure it out sometimes, but I'll try and make it sorta obvious for the tough ones. Read and review!

Oh, and I also realized that in the first chapter, I said Larxene's past love interests were Marluxia, Vexen, and Xion. I meant to say Zexion when I said Xion. Woopsies. lol

**With Effects Akin to Narcotics**

**Chapter Four**

Axel carried me up two sets of stairs until we got to a room with a queen-sized bed, a desk with a chair with wheels, a bedside table, and a lamp. "Here we go," he muttered as he lay me down on the bed. He sat down next to me. "Feel better?"

I turned on my side, facing him, and clutched at the pillow. "My chest hurts," I said, and pulled my knees up, so I was laying sort of S-shaped.

Axel's eyebrows drew together and he patted my shoulder. "It's probably just the beer," he said. "Maybe when your head starts hurting, you'll chest will feel better."

"I hope so."

He stayed with me for a few more minutes, and neither of us said a word. Finally, he stood up. "Well, I better get back downstairs -"

"Wait, Axel."

He turned to me, his expression blank.

I hesitated, but then scooted to the side. I patted the empty space I'd made next to me.

Axel's eyebrows furrowed, and his jaw tensed. He looked... wary?

"Stay with me?" I asked, my voice sounding childish and meek. "Please?"

Axel bit his lip and looked away, but then closed his eyes and sighed softly. "Alright," he breathed, looking back at me.

I smiled and scooted back a little more, giving him room.

He lay down next to me on his back, but turned his head to me. He sent me a half-smile, but it didn't look wholehearted.

I let my smile fall slightly until it was just a whisper on my lips. I moved closer to him and rested my head on his chest, pressing myself against his side. I listened to his heart beating and breathed slowly, letting the sound quell the pain in my chest.

He tensed up, but moved his arm around me, putting his hand on my arm, rubbing it comfortingly.

"Thank you," I said, hardly aware that I had spoken.

His heartbeat sped up a little, then returned back to normal. "What for?" he asked, his hand stilling.

I propped myself up on my elbow to look into his eyes. "For helping me."

He looked at me for a moment, then looked away. "You're just drunk; get some sleep."

"No, Axel, I'm serious!" I moved up until my face was right above his, and my hair was running down my neck, just barely touching his skin. "You could've just left me there and gone on with your concert. You could've ignored me and hooked up with some hott girl. And right now, you could've said no to me and went back to your party. But you stayed with me, and helped me out. And that was really, really, really sweet."

Axel just looked at me, his lips parted slightly, his eyes holding hints of surprise. "Your welcome," he whispered. He brushed my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear, not blinking as he stared into my eyes.

I swallowed as my heart sped up slightly and I blushed. No one had ever looked at me with such... intensity before. It was sort of nervewracking. "Axel -" I breathed.

But he cut me off. He pushed himself up and captured my lips with his, softly. Almost like he was unsure. It was much different than Marluxia. But definately not in a bad way.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back, letting my shoulder fall back onto the bed as he turned on his side to face me. He parted my lips with his and kissed me harder, but still softly. His hands found my shoulders and moved down my arms slowly, making me shiver.

"Kairi," he whispered breathlessly, breaking the kiss. He pushed me down onto my back and ran kisses along my jaw, down my neck.

I moaned as his hands traveled under my shirt and skimmed over the skin of my stomach. He kissed my collarbone, then my neck again. I lifted my arms above my head, and he pulled back long enough to take my shirt off, then kissed me hard, his fingers pushing the straps of my bra off my shoulders.

His tongue pushed past my lips, and I moaned again. God, he tasted so good. I spread my legs wide, then wrapped them around his waist, pressing close to him. He growled low in his throat and pressed me down hard on the bed, breaking the kiss to lick a long line from my collarbone to my jaw.

"Axel," I moaned, and wrapped my legs around him tighter.

Suddenly, he tensed up again. He pulled away and pushed himself up, standing up and moving away from the bed. "I can't do this," he breathed, a look of horror on his face.

"Wait, Axel!"

He was out the door before I could finish.

_-----{with effects akin to narcotics}-----_

I slammed the door behind and walked down the stairs, quickly, in case she came after me. God, how could I _do_ that? This was _Kairi!_ I couldn't do that to her, especially not when she was drunk!

_Ha, sucks for you, loser. The girl you love only wants you when she's drunk._

I pushed the mocking voice away. Xemnas would say much worse than that when he heard about this. Good thing he wasn't here.

When did I become such a pussy? Who cares if she doesn't want me? I know someone who does.

Larxene was waiting, leaning on my armchair, when I came back down. "Is she gone?" she asked quietly, a glint in her eyes.

I said nothing. I just grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye, my expression angry.

Her smile widened.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the drugs mentioned in this fanfic.**

A/N: Sorry, that one was a little short. Well, here's the next one! I'll try to make it a little longer to make up for the last chapter. Read and review!

**With Effects Akin to Narcotics**

**Chapter Five**

I left early, since all the fun was gone. Larxene had learned nothing new, of course. So that left me with one, very appealing, option.

I opened the door, not bothering to knock.

Namine looked up at me, surprised. There was some amount of fear in her eyes, but I ignored it. She always seemed to be scared of something. And I was definately something she should fear.

I sauntered into the room, pretending to be interested in the many posters she had littering the walls. Stupid bands, stupid celebrities... Brad Pitt? Hmm, that was a new one...

"Hello, Marluxia," she said, her voice small.

My eyes flickered to her, then back to the poster of Taken. I walked the rest of the way around her room, then stopped in front of her. She was standing now, wearing her typical white, shapeless dress. I looked down at her. "There's no need for words is there?" I asked, my voice a monotone.

Her mouth opened slightly, then shut again, and she shook her head.

I stepped forward and placed my hands on her shoulders. She turned her eyes to the floor, but I cupped her chin in my hand and raised her head, forcing her to meet my eyes. "Look at me," I said, and she nodded ever so slightly.

I returned my hands to her shoulders and, with hardly any motion, slid the straps of her dress off of them. The dress fell to the ground, baring the pale skin of her body to me. I looked her over, tracing her curves with my eyes. Her face grew red, but her eyes never left mine. Good girl. Maybe I'd go easy on her this time.

Maybe.

I made a sharp gesture with my head towards the bed, and she made no hesitation. She turned and lay down, her eyes still glued to mine. The color reminded me of Kairi.

Axel was a fool to try and protect her. She'd be mine, even if I had to bury the moron.

_-----{with effects akin to narcotics}-----_

What was wrong with me?

Why did Axel just take off like that? He seemed into it - into _me_ - but then he just stood up and left.

He had a problem. That was the only solution. He had some psychological damage that made him... weird, I guess. Stupid.

God, I was tired. And my head was starting to hurt. I needed some aspirin. Maybe then I could go to sleep.

I stood up, stumbled a little, but made my way to the door nonetheless. I used the doorframe and walls to balance myself as I swaggered through the hallway. I went down the stairs, almost tripping at least three times, and stepped onto the hardwood floor of the entryway. Did Axel have parents? Unless they both worked insanely late, they should be here. I should ask him next time I saw him.

Unless he started ignoring me, too. Stupid boy.

I walked into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards, finally finding one full of plastic orange bottles and OTC drugs. I fished around and found some ibuprofen, then pressed hard down on the lid and tried to twist it open. It slipped on the counter and fell to the ground, the lid popping and little orange pills spilling all over the floor. "Shit," I muttered. "Stupid childproof crap..." I leaned down and swept the pills back into the container, then poured out two clean ones for me. I closed the jar before I dropped it again, and shoved it back where it was.

I started to close the cupboard door when I spotted a little box that seemed to stand out against all the orange and white. It was white itself, but had a fire engine red top, like Axel's hair, and big black letters. I had to squint to read it - 'cause everything seemed to be getting blurry at random times - but made out the word Marlboro on the front.

These were Axel's cigarrettes! I opened up the box and saw that there were only three left. Loser, this pack looked brand new! Did he smoke _that_ much?

I was about to throw the box away when I thought about how pissed off he would be with me if I did. Then I furrowed my brow. Who cares? He's being a little indecisive jerk; he deserves to be without his stupid smokes!

But if I threw them away there, then he could just easily dig them out of the trash and it would've been pointless. Then he'd laugh at how dumb I was! Asshole, I wasn't gonna let him laugh at me!

I set my face in a determined look and stuck the pack in my back pocket, then smirked. He wasn't getting them now.

I looked around for a glass and found a beer on the counter across from me. I was a little skeptical at first, but decided to take it anyway. It's not like anyone poisoned it or anything, so why not? I popped the pills in my mouth and washed them down with a big gulp of the beer.

I still got that shiver as it went down, and I giggled. I would never get used to that.

A swoon made me remember how tired I was, and I gripped onto the edge of the counter again. Man, that was getting annoying. I shook my head and set the beer back on the counter, then walked out of the kitchen.

I'd made it to the top of the stairs when I heard something. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it wasn't something I normally heard. I moved away from the room Axel had given me to the other side of the hallway. One of the doors was cracked open. That was where the sound was coming from.

I hesitated, wondering whether or not I should open the door. I listened for another moment, and I could finally pinpoint what the sound was.

There were people making out in there!

I giggled softly to myself. Apparently everyone was having some fun tonight. I started to turn around, but my curiousity won out. Who was in there?

I slowly opened the door just enough to peek inside, trying to keep my laughter under control.

It was Larxene! Of course that slut was getting it on. But with who...? I couldn't get a clear look at him... or her, for all I knew.

Larxene turned, and the boy turned with her, stepping forward to press her up against a wall. His hands slammed against the wall on either sides of her head, trapping her, but she smiled, as if being overpowered was something enjoyable.

Well, I wouldn't mind being her right then. Being pinned against the wall by a shirtless, sexy guy with crazy red hair...

Wait. Axel?!

I covered my mouth to stifle my gasp and turned on my heel, backing away from the door. Axel, with Larxene? With that crazy blonde slut?

Right after he made out with _me?_

I shook my head. I couldn't believe this. He really _did_ have some psychological damage!

I grit my teeth together. That _asshole!_ _If he thinks he just use me, then bounce back to his little whore,_ I thought, stomping down the stairs, _then he must be high to the point of passing out!_

I stumbled to the front door, opened it and, without a second look back, slammed it behind me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the drugs mentioned in this fanfic.**

A/N: Sorry! It took me sooo long to update. Usually I write these chapters over a long period of time, you know, write some, come back to it, write some more, until it's finished. Now, I have to write it all in a few days. haha So I'll try my best to finish this as soon as I can! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

**With Effects Akin to Narcotics**

**Chapter Six**

I pounded on the red door of Olette's house, my feet aching after the long walk in my high-heeled boots. "Olette, open up!" I yelled, then bit my lip and shook my hand, my knuckles nearly bleeding from beating up her door.

Finally, the door jerked open, and Olette stood in front of me in her lavender satin nightgown, her eyes squinty from sleepyness. "What the hell are you doing here, Kairi? It's, like, three in the morning!"

"I know, I'm sorry," I said, wishing she would stop complaining. The ibuprofen still hadn't kicked in yet, and my hangover headache was amplifying her voice a thousand fold. "Just let me in, alright? These stupid bugs are eating me alive." I swept my hands over my arms in emphasis, disgusted by the mosquitoes.

"Fine, fine, come in." She stood aside just long enough to let me inside, then shut the door. She coughed and waved her hand in front of her nose. "Jesus, Kai, you smell like shit! Where have you _been_?"

"At Axel's house," I answered, then immediately regretted it.

"_Axel's house_?" she nearly yelled. She caught herself before she woke her parents, looking up the stairs to make sure the lights weren't turning on. "What were you doing _there_?"

I sighed and walked past her. "It's a long story, okay? Look, I just need a place to sleep. I'm tired, I'm depressed, I have a hangover, and I just wanna sleep."

"I'll give you a room when you answer my questions." She put her hands on her hips, but started leading me up the stairs nonetheless. "Stay to the left; it's quieter."

I did as she said, stepping exactly where she did to avoid the wood banister creaking. If her parents woke up, then they'd have even more questions, and I really didn't want to talk any more than I had to.

We got to her room and she closed the door silently, while I laid down on one side of her bed. I moved one of her many pillows behind my head and closed my eyes.

"Oh, no, don't start getting comfy yet," Olette warned. She jumped onto her bed, making me bounce, and I had to giggle a little, as did she. It made me feel like I was just spending the night at her house, and not about to discuss...

She laid down on her stomach, facing me, and propped herself up on her elbows. "So, what's the story. Start at the beginning."

I heaved a heavy sigh and rolled on my side to face her. "Okay, but promise me you won't say you're sorry."

"Alright, whatever, I'm not sorry. Just hurry up and tell me!" She had this big, eager grin on her face that she always got when she gossiped. It hurt me to think that I was about to verbally slap that grin off her face, but it had to be done.

"Okay," I said, after bracing myself. "Well, I went on that date with Sora -"

"Was it amazing? It was amazing, right?"

I laughed a little. "Yes, it was. We made out and everything, and I _love_ his car." I stopped myself before I got carried away. "Anyway, so he drove me home, and when I got inside..." I took in a shaky breath and closed my eyes, looking away from her behind my eyelids. "My parents shot themselves."

It was quiet for a while, and when I opened my eyes, Olette's mouth was open in a gape. "Oh my god, Kairi," she breathed, her hand resting on her chest. "I'm so -"

"Don't say it! You promised!" I struggled to cover her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Okay, okay! I'm not, I'm not!" She pushed my hand away and fixed her hair, messed up from the struggle. "But god, Kairi, that's ridiculous. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I got drunk, I'll be fine for a while. Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"You got drunk?" she asked. "My _god_, this has been a crazy night for you, hasn't it?" She laughed a little at the end of her sentence, but I could tell that it was half-forced. She was trying not to imagine my dead parents.

"Yeah, I guess," I agreed. "Well, anyway, so I walked around and found Axel at some concert he tried asking me to earlier -"

"He asked you out? That's so creepy! But sorta cute, I guess. You know, 'cause he'll never have a chance."

_Never have a chance..._ He'd already had plenty of chances, and had taken advantage of them. But he just ruined everything. I was not going to kiss someone who kissed Larxene. I shouldn't have even kissed him anyway! Stupid jerk drug addict smoker drunk! Ugh, there weren't enough insults in the world to sum him up.

"Yeah, I know, right?" I laughed nervously, then continued. "Anyway, so I told him about it, and he took me to his house after the concert, 'cause I got sorta drunk there and I didn't want to go home after... everything that had happened. So he had a sort of party there, and... oh, you know Marluxia?"

"Yeah, that one guy who graduated last year? He used to date Larxene, right?"

"Yeah. Well he's like, _really_ hott now, and he's totally into me!"

Olette gasped. "No way, are you serious? That's so crazy!" Then she made a face. "Does he still have that weird pink hair?"

"Yeah, but it looks totally cute on him, and it's longer. And he doesn't wear eyeliner anymore."

"Oh, thank god. Guyliner is seriously gay."

"I know, right?"

Olette and I giggled together for a moment, then she spoke up again. "So you came over here 'cause you didn't wanna spend the night at creepy Axel's house?"

I didn't hesitate with my answer. "Yeah, exactly!" I didn't really like lying to my best friend, but I wasn't gonna tell her that I _made out_ with _Axel_! She'd dump me out on the street for something as stupid as that! And people would start talking, and then I'd never get my second date with Sora! No way was I going to jeopardize my chances of dating the most gorgeous guy in school. Especially not for that redheaded lowlife.

"Well, why didn't you just say so!" She scooted over to pat my shoulder consolingly, smiling warmly. "You stay here as long as you like, okay, Kai?"

I smiled back, blinking with sleepyness. "Thanks, 'Lette. I really appreciate it."

She laughed a little and shrugged, pulling the sheets up so she could get comfortable. "Shut up and get some sleep," she said, with a caring undertone that could only be detected if you'd been friends with her as long as I had.

I laughed a little and shifted on my side, my back facing her. I closed my eyes, slowly erasing the memories of that night. Axel didn't exist, I'd never gotten drunk...

I fell asleep with only one thought in my head.

_They should've just gotten a stupid divorce._

_-----{with effects akin to narcotics}-----_

Why?

That was the word that had been haunting me all night. Ever since I left that room.

What was _she_ thinking then? Was she wondering why? Or did she brush me off to go back to Marluxia?

I shut my eyes tight, ignoring how Larxene shifted under the sheets to be closer to me. No, Kairi wasn't like that, even if she was drunk. She may not have any feelings for me, but she wasn't a whore. I refused to believe that.

I sighed, and Larxene propped herself up on her elbow to look at me. "You okay, hun?" she asked, blinking the sleep from her eyes. "You've been acting weird all night."

I looked away from her and let my head fall on the pillow behind me. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

She was quiet for a moment, then she heaved a heavy sigh. "It's Kairi, isn't it?" At my silence, she sighed again. "Dammit, Axel, if you can't get over her, and _soon_, I swear I'll -"

"You'll what, Larxy?" I turned to face her, my eyes hard, and she shut her mouth. "What are _you_ gonna do? We both know I'm the one who's gonna break this off, not you. So just shut up and get some sleep. I'll deal with this on my own."

Larxene scowled, but draped her arm across my chest and snuggled closer. "Fine," she muttered, absentmindedly kissing my chest and neck.

My nose crinckled as I looked down at her, so I closed my eyes and tried my best to block her out.

And the second I did, all I could see was Kairi's big blue eyes watching me run out the door.


End file.
